La niña egoísta
by Kida Luna
Summary: Y así me lo propuse. De esa manera fue como decidí que no dejaría que nadie más que yo estuviese cerca, hablase o la tocase a ella. Y ella, me dije a mí misma, aprendería a estar solamente conmigo. Cuando Arisa conoce a Suzuka.


_Sinopsis: _Y así me lo propuse. De esa manera fue como decidí que no dejaría que nadie más que yo estuviese cerca, hablase o la tocase a ella. Y ella, me dije a mí misma, aprendería a estar solamente conmigo. Cuando Arisa conoce a Suzuka.

_La niña egoísta_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

Tranquila.

Así era la niña de los ojos azules y los mechones color mora. El primer día de clases, de entre todos mis compañeros, me dediqué a observarla de lejos, desde mi asiento. Tenía una sonrisa amable y un porte sumiso, aunque educado.

Por su manera de ser, tan elegante y fina, supuse que su familia debía de ser una muy importante como la mía; pero al contrario mío, ella era muy obediente.

Por su risa bonita y por sus rasgos amigables, quise conocerla ese primer día de clases. Me hice el propósito de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, yo no era la única.

Todos los demás querían conocerla, todos querían ser sus amigos y todos querían que ella estuviese con ellos. En aquel entonces, durante mi primer año de primaria, sentí un sentimiento indeseable crecer dentro de mí. No soportaba ver a los demás a su alrededor. No _los quería _a su alrededor.

Me hacía enfadar.

Hacía que mis nudillos se volviesen blancos y que mis dientes de leche se apretasen fuertemente, como si alguien estuviera arrebatándome el juguete que recién me habían regalado.

_Mi juguete._

No lo permitiría. Nadie iba a quitarme lo que era mío.

Y así me lo propuse. De esa manera fue como decidí que no dejaría que nadie más que yo estuviese cerca, hablase o la tocase a ella. Y ella, me dije a mí misma, aprendería a estar solamente conmigo.

Fue así como a partir del primer del día de clases, del primer receso, hice burla, bromas y amenazas a cualquiera que se atreviese a dar un paso en su dirección. No tenía miedo de nadie, y todos los demás niños tenían miedo de mí; me sentí fuerte y poderosa en ese momento, porque finalmente el mundo entendía que ella _era mía._

Cuando todos allí lo entendieron a la perfección, fue el momento de hacérselo saber a la niña de los ojos azules. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la banca en el patio donde estaba, después tiré su comida al suelo para tener su atención.

Fue maravilloso, lo recuerdo.

Sus ojos me veían a mí, solamente a mí al fin, y yo no pude evitar regocijarme de ello. Yo reí de alegría cuando ella se agachó a recoger sus cosas, y sin pensármelo mucho pateé su caja de almuerzo. Ella seguía en el suelo, al borde de las lágrimas.

En aquel entonces yo nada más pensaba en mí. Me hacía feliz saber que era la única persona que podía ir y venir a su lado, así lo quisiese ella o no. No importaba cuánto llorase, ningún otro niño o niña se atrevía a acudir en su ayuda porque sabían de antemano que yo les pegaría si llegaban a robarme un centésimo de la atención de la niña tranquila.

Los primeros días en la escuela se sucedieron así. Pronto, nadie le hablaba a ella, mucho menos le hacían caso por temor a mí. Yo era feliz. Mi compañera ahora sólo podía estar cerca de mí, sólo podía hablarme a mí y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

Yo tiraba su comida y ella sólo lloraba en silencio.

Yo le robaba su borrador y ella se quedaba callada.

Yo le quitaba su diadema y ella sólo decía, "es mía", pero nunca la pedía de vuelta.

Era muy divertido, pues podía hacer cuanto quisiese y la niña jamás me gritaba o hacía algo por detenerme. Jamás se atrevió a acusarme tampoco, lo que me daba aún más ganas de hacer lo que quisiese con ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había entretenido tanto con algo que no fuese un juguete de plástico o una pelota de ping pong. Así era yo, era egoísta y abusiva con mis compañeros de clase –con ella-, aún cuando a esa edad yo no supiera qué significaban esos dos adjetivos.

Para el resto estaba mal.

Para mí estaba bien. Nadie me decía lo contrario, nadie _me hacía_ ver lo contrario, así que aquello debía de ser lo correcto porque me hacía feliz.

Lo que te hace feliz nunca puede ser malo.

Es decir, ella podía llorar, podía arrinconarse en un lado en el patio de juegos o podía ocultar la mirada cada que me veía llegar, pero a mí eso no me lastimaba. Y si yo no sentía daño, como cuando el fuego quema, eso quería decir que todo era como debía de ser.

Y así debía de seguir siendo.

Yo debía reclamar mi derecho –su atención- sobre ella. Yo y sólo yo, nadie más.

Yo en sus ojos. Nadie más.

Yo a su lado. Nadie más.

Yo con ella. Nadie más.

Yo… Yo y no aquella niña que fue la primera en atreverse a decirme que yo no era ni podía ser la única.

Pasó de repente, unos días después. Jamás olvidaré ese día.

Apareció de la nada en nuestra clase, y cuando menos me lo esperé, esa niña que también tenía ojos azules y cuyos cabellos eran rojos como el fuego, me dio el primer golpe que alguien de mi edad me había dado.

Mi mejilla dolió y el sonido de la bofetada hizo un clic en mi mente.

¿Por qué me golpeaba?

¿Por qué se entrometía?

¿Por qué se atrevía a contradecirme?

¿Por qué quería arrebatarme a la niña tranquila de bonitos ojos azules?

Conforme las preguntas se acumulaban en mí, así lo hizo mi enfado también. Percibí una ira tremenda crecer en mi pecho y en mis ojos, y los mismos deseos de enseñarle que su lugar era lejos de ella –así como el resto de los niños- volvieron a mí como si fuera ese día el primero en que iniciaban las clases.

_-"¿Duele? A los corazones de la gente a las que se les quita algo que aprecian mucho, ¡les duele mucho más!"_

Sus ojos azules me vieron con enfado y con unas enormes ganas de llorar.

¿Duele? No.

No debía ser posible, me dije.

A la niña tranquila no debía dolerle porque yo era feliz, y si yo era feliz ella también debía de serlo, ¡tenía que serlo si yo lo decía, si yo lo mandaba!

Solté la diadema blanca en mi mano y grité mientras me lanzaba a la niña pelirroja; porque yo no quería escuchar sus palabras, quería que se callase y que viese que estaba equivocada y que lo que me había dicho era mentira.

Quería que reconociese que yo estaba bien.

Pero al contrario de todos, al contrario de la niña tranquila, esa niña no lo reconoció.

Y yo me sentí más furiosa y más mal y con más ganas de llorar y de gritar porque no podía ser verdad. Yo no podía estar mal, yo era feliz, lo que yo hacía era lo correcto porque yo quería ser su amiga.

Yo y sólo yo.

Yo y no los otros.

Yo y no Nanoha.

¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

_-"¡Te odio, Nanoha! ¡TE ODIO!"_

Le grité el primer día que la conocí, y se lo grité porque no quería escuchar lo que ella trataba de decirme mientras sus ojos azules lloraban. Pues si la escuchaba, podría tenerle miedo, y si yo le tenía miedo, estaba aceptando mi derrota.

Yo no quería perder.

No quería perder a Suzuka.

No a la niña tranquila que tanto me había costado aislar de los demás…

_-"¡BASTA!"_

Habló al fin. Abrí mis ojos, empapados en lágrimas, y la miré con asombro. ¿Qué había dicho?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo…?

_-"Parad, por favor…"_

Y entonces la vi caer al suelo y cubrirse la cara para llorar. Inconscientemente solté a Nanoha, quien fue a su lado y se agachó para abrazarla. Yo me quedé allí, de pie.

Por primera vez, escuché a Suzuka llorar, tal y como Nanoha y yo lo hacíamos.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta que llorar por culpa de otra persona, sin importar cuáles eran las intenciones ocultas tras los actos, era algo muy triste y doloroso.

Bajé la vista a mis manos. Luego miré la diadema blanca tirada en el suelo, a un lado de mis pies. Suzuka no lloraba por su diadema. Suzuka lloraba por mí y por Nanoha.

Suzuka se preocupaba por nosotras.

Nanoha se preocupaba por Suzuka.

Y yo… ¿Y yo?

Quise llorar aún más.

Yo sólo me había estado preocupando por mí misma todo ese tiempo…

* * *

-"¿Arisa-chan?"

La rubia parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, por lo que enseguida apartó la vista de la ventana y de la lluvia que aumentaba afuera de su mansión. Pronto, sus ojos verdes hallaron frente a sí misma una taza humeante de café.

-"Toma –dijo la amable voz-. Te hará sentir calor."

Las manos de Arisa Bannings envolvieron la taza mientras cerraba los párpados para percibir la calidez y el cariño impregnados en algo tan pequeño y delicado. Igual que la joven –ya no más una niña- tranquila que se sentaba a su lado.

Manos finas removieron los mechones leonados que caían sobre su frente. Después, una sonrisa gentil se dirigió a ella.

-"Has estado distraída toda la tarde, ¿estás bien?"

-"Uhm –Arisa asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida-. Estaba… recordando."

-"¿Qué cosa?"

La rubia sonrió de lado, mitad divertida, mitad melancólica.

-"Los primeros días en que tú y yo nos conocimos. La meta que me impuse de ser tu amiga entonces, y la manera tan cruel en que quise forzarte a ello."

Los ojos verdes, ahondados en la tristeza, contemplaron las ondas que se creaban en el líquido oscuro del cual tomaba. Un suspiro de arrepentimiento quiso abandonar sus labios, mas se contuvo.

En su lugar, dejó que su boca dibujase una sonrisa enteramente amarga.

-"Si no hubiera sido por Nanoha… te habría hecho un daño irreparable. Me aproveché todo ese tiempo, porque sabía que tú jamás me detendrías. Fui egoísta al ser feliz."

-"Arisa…"

-"Y tenía tanto miedo de perder esa felicidad, que odié a Nanoha por ser la primera en hacerme ver la realidad. Yo no era tu amiga, era una pesadilla para ti."

-"Pero ahora eres mi amiga. La mejor que pude haber tenido."

Las manos de Suzuka sujetaron y dejaron la taza de café en la mesita de centro, para después envolver en un abrazo a su compañera. Arisa se ocultó en su pecho y la joven de los ojos azules no pudo evitar besar su frente y acariciar sus cabellos cortos, tal y como siempre lo hacía para confortarla.

Suzuka sabía que Arisa Bannings había sido una niña muy mala con ella al principio, y siempre se preguntó durante aquellos días por qué esa rubia tan linda se portaba tan mal con ella. Por qué siempre la hacía llorar.

Por qué siempre alejaba a todos de su lado.

Siendo como era, Suzuka jamás dijo nada que pudiera hacer enfadar a Arisa. Y porque no quería ver a nadie lastimado –ni siquiera a la niña mala de los ojos verdes- decidió gritar por primera vez lo que pensaba cuando Nanoha Takamachi inició una pelea en el patio de juegos de la escuela.

Un día que nunca olvidaría. El día en que un grito y una pelea cambiaron su vida para siempre.

Aquél donde Arisa conoció lo que estaba mal, por ser egoísta.

Aquél donde Suzuka conoció lo que estaba mal, por guardar silencio.

El día en que por primera vez, Suzuka Tsukimura vio llorar a la niña mala y deseó ser su amiga, a pesar de las cosas terribles que le había hecho sentir.

-"No estés triste, Arisa-chan. Te quiero por ser como eres, orgullosa, persistente y egoísta. Una persona fuerte, que desde que se volvió mi verdadera amiga, sabe escuchar a los demás. Sabe cómo hacerme sonreír."

La rubia se separó un poco entonces y pasó una mano por sus ojos, sollozando en el acto. Sus pupilas esmeraldas hicieron contacto con aquéllas zafiro, y ella pudo sentir el enorme cariño y afecto que le profesaban las últimas con sinceridad.

-"Te quiero" –Arisa gimió.

-"Yo te quiero también, Arisa-chan –Suzuka la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó de nuevo-. Mi pequeña niña egoísta."

* * *

_-"¿Suzuka? De verás yo… lo siento mucho…"_

_-"Yo… uhm, lo siento mucho también, Arisa-chan. No debí haber sido tan cobarde…"_

_-"¿S-Suzuka?"_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Todavía… ¿todavía quieres ser mi amiga?"_

* * *

_Fin._

¡Nyaha! Al fin tengo mi pequeña historia de Arisa y Suzuka. Esta idea recién me vino, y me estaba preguntando qué habría pensado una niña rubia de uno años al molestar a una más pequeña para obtener su atención.

Creo que aún cuando Arisa hizo sufrir a Suzuka en un principio, como todos sabemos, el hecho de que fuese una niña aún, con el egoísmo típico de los niños, no la hizo ver lo mal que estaba haciendo sentir a una persona tan amable y bondadosa.

Los niños cometen errores, y los jóvenes y los adultos también. A veces, es culpa de un tonto egoísmo. A veces, como Arisa, solamente queremos ser felices…

Pero como diría una imagen que vi hace tiempo: "Mi felicidad radica en tu miseria."

Supongo que Arisa no soportó esa verdad, ¿cierto? =)

Saludos y gracias por leer otra de mis historias, espero que haya podido transmitir la reflexión que quise expresar aquí ^^

Kida Luna.


End file.
